


Seep Up My Desire

by MissTantabis



Series: Tumblr Stories [19]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, Kind of AU, Knifeplay, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, Riding Crops, Submissive!Grindelwald, Whipping, basically Gellert has a relationship with Graves, bc reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: Boys that know how to wait always get a reward. And Percival knows just how to reward Gellert.





	Seep Up My Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was requested by an anon, who wanted "some Grindelgraves with Daddy kink, knife/blood play, and sexual toys".  
> I hope you enjoy reading it.  
> Miss T

It was a warm evening. The clock gently ticked. Gellert was laying on the couch with his back. His hand slowly tossed a ball up and down. Mismatched eyes followed the red circle as it rotated through the air.

Boings, boings, boings! Gellert had misjudged a particularly high throw and the ball rolled away, disappearing underneath a corner. With an angry groan, the blonde boy rolled on his side and stared at the ball. Should he bother getting up and pick it up again? Not really. Gellert was only trying to kill time. Waiting for Percival to come back.

Neck tilting, he stared at the clock. Tick, tick, tick. The hands moved agonisingly slowly. It was the time when Percival usually came home back. But he was not there yet? Where was that man? Was doing paperwork for MACUSA so all time consuming? “Aaaahhh!” Gellert flopped back on his back on the couch and stretched his arms into the sky. “Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein! So lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus! Maybe I should just blow something up!”

“I’d rather advice against this, young man.”

He hiccuped, made a hasty move and landed ungraciously upon the ground. Turning his head, Gellert spotted Percival Graves. Black haired and tall. Brown eyes observed him with gentle amusement. He was slowly stripping off his cloak. Dropping the heavy clothing over the chair, Percival sauntered over to Gellert.

“Seems like my kid has been waiting very excitedly for me to come back.” He knelt down and brushed a hand against Gellert’s hair. His fingers groomed his locks and scalp. The young wizard closed his eyes and let out an affectionate squealing sound. “You know, Daddy does not like it when you try to go out and harm people out of boredom.”

“I know, I am sorry.” He patted Gellert’s shoulder again, fingers gracing his ears as he stood up.

“Alright, kiddo, I am here”, Percival mused and his amusement rumbled in his chest. “I am gonna pamper you for waiting patiently for my return. Though I believe a slight punishment is in order for your idea. Do not want you running off and returning with blood on your hands.”

Gellert scattered back to his feet and nodded. “I understand, Daddy.” Percival slowly walked around him and his gaze scooped the dark wizard up from top to bottom. He halted behind Gellert. A hand wandered over his clothed back. Fingers tugged against the brim of his trouser. He pulled him closer, and his warm breath caused Gellert’s heart to skip a beat. Gellert wanted to push himself against him, but knew better then to test his luck.

“Get trousers and panties off.” He did not even have to raise his voice for his commands. They drummed in Gellert’s head. “Then grab a hold of the nearest chair’s back. Make sure you have a steady stand. Do not turn around.”

Gellert nodded. “Understood, Daddy.” Swallowing some spit, he began to undress his lower parts. Kicking off the trousers and pants, Gellert took a hold at the chair and leaned forwards. His shirt slipped up and revealed a slender, firm bum, more bones then flesh. He stared ahead at the table and waited for what would happen next.

Gellert could hear something rustling and clinging as Percival searched through the box, which contained their toys. He halted and murmured: “Aaaah, there she is.” Gellert heard him get up and approach him. The blonde wizard was tempted to look over his shoulder, but he remembered Percival’s words. No peeking. Thus Gellert kept his eyes firmly forwards.

Thus he did not see the riding crop coming. The sharp sting of it above his butt took Gellert by surprise. He hissed through his teeth. Percival demanded: “Count, kiddo. Let’s make it to ten.” Gellert nodded and steeled himself mentally. Percival was good with the crop. If you thought you knew how it felt, you were wrong. He always found a way to surprise you.

Zzzz. Zzzzz. Zzzz. The crop shot through the air like a rapier. Each hit landed with an artistic precision. It stung, sung and tingled his spine. Red dots seemed to appear on his butt, where Percival had struck Gellert. Sometimes it was so light, he only felt the whisks of the wind. Other times the crop set his body on fire upon its hard impact.

His cock twitched and leaked at each struck. His arms trembled. Gellert rasped the numbers under his breath. God, he felt so naked and helpless! And this was absolutely wonderful. Gellert was so used to always being in control. Handing Percival the reigns was refreshing and liberalising.

“Eight, nine, ten.” The last few blows rained down upon him. Gellert’s legs trembled and his arms ached. He feared, his limbs would give away under him. His ass was on fire. Pre-cum, transparent and wet, sprinkled his legs. His breath caught in my chest.

His fingers slipped, and Gellert fell backwards. Strong arms wrapped themselves around him, and Percival caught him with ease. Gellert gave a whine as his bum hit his leg. “So, did the bad boy learn his lesson?”, asked the Director as he rustled the blonde hair with his hand.

“Yes”, Gellert rasped, “Bad boy learned his lesson.”

“Well, done.” Percival kissed him. “Now come here.” He picked Gellert up and carried him to the couch like he was some oversized dog. Gellert placed his hands on his broad shoulders and looked around in confusion. It seemed Percival was planning something.

The Director slowly sat down. He allowed him to find a good sitting position. Gellert rose a brow curiously. Graves lifted a hand and gently ran his fingers over his cheek. “Will you look at that, kiddo? Seems like your punishment caused you to get excited?”

Gellert blushed and nodded. Peering down at himself, he wanted to take his cock and start pumping but Percival batted his hand away. “Ah-ah-ah, kiddo”, teased the Director, “Did I not say I would pamper you? So tell me” – another deep and rich kiss – “what do you want Daddy to do? How can I make my little kid happy?”

Gellert responded: “Can I cut you, Daddy? While you pleasure me? Please.” He tilted his head aside and made the best puppy dog face he could muster. His lips trembled and he even rose his brows.

Percival laughed. “Always the same vampire, aren’t you, kiddo?” He gave Gellert another kiss, causing them to accidentally bump noses. Gellert crunched his nose and chuckled. The Director took out Gellert’s pen knife and handed him the handle. “You know the rules, Gellert. No fatal injury.”

He nodded and carefully took the weapon. Leaning forwards, Gellert gently scraped the knife against his cheek. The blade cut through the skin like butter. Blood softly leaked out and ran down the cheek. Percival flinched briefly. “Come on, kiddo. I know what you want. Take what you so desire.”

Gellert opened his mouth and slowly dragged his tongue across the cut. Drowning it in thick saliva, he felt the sting of blood on his taste buds. It caused Gellert to moan and he greedily licked for more. Percival flinched briefly. “Really, you are like a hungry dog.” His fingers wrapped themselves around Gellert’s cock.

He started to pump. The move was slow and calculated, but it felt so good. Rippling waves of pleasures resonated through Gellert as his fingers went up and down, up and down. His thumb circled his tip, smearing the pre-cum around. He moaned quietly and licked his lips. Gellert wanted to desperately hump into these strong hands.

Taking the knife again, Gellert let it slice across Percival’s jawline. Kissing alongside it, he licked and played with the cut. The Director moaned and his laughter rumbled in his chest again like a large tiger. He was pumping harder now, almost as if he wanted to see what made Gellert come first. The dark wizard’s play with his blood or his hands around Gellert’s dick.

His hips rolled as Gellert caused new friction in those large hands. He sunk the knife into flesh and ripped a triangle into his neck. Just large enough for Gellert to place his mouth onto it. Sucking deeply, the dark wizard nibbled upon the neck and moaned. His body trembled as lust chased him playfully, sinking its hooks into him.

Finally his cock leaked and Gellert came. Body convulsing, seed spilling around, he drenched Percival’s trousers. Gasping, Gellert collapsed against his body. Percival wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead. “Good, little boy”, he whispered, “Doesn’t that feel nice?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments keep me going.


End file.
